percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
(Re) Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús - Chapter One
'Tristan's POV:' I wrestled with the zombie, trying to pull myself free from its unyielding, tattered arms. The zombie snapped at me, trying to bite into my flesh with its yellow teeth. I punched at it, trying to push it off but it was not going to let go without a fight. "Tristan!" Charlotte ran forward, her stygian iron dagger in her hand, she plunged the dagger into the zombies back, it made a loud pained noise as she stabbed it repeatedly and then it died, I sighedin relief and kicked it off, its black blood was all over my snowboarding jacket "Thanks Lottie" She helped me up and i retrieved Danero's, my celestial bronze broadsword, from the ground where i had dropped it when that zombie had football tackled me from above. Everything had gone to hell, a few minutes ago they had just been moving from their base, a battered old bank that had gotten overrun a few weeks ago, and now they were fighting off a horde of these...things. The sound of Carter's AK-47 filled the streets as well as the soft thumps of the bodies of zombies who had gotten in his way, Eleanor was caving in the skulls the creatures with her aluminium bat, the zombies that approached her from behind burst into flames. We were losing, it was obvious, there were too many of Them, sooner or later we would tire and they would have the meat they loved, Demigod flesh. I hefted my broadsword and sliced a zombie in half, Charlotte stayed behind me, Charlotte hated blood, she hated violence and she only ever forced herself to fight when her friends were in danger. Carter however was a killing machine, he was my half-brother and i'd known him a long time and his hate for the zombies and Hades was unparreleled, he and Eleanor were back to back, fighting as hard as they could. Suddenly the alley was illuminated by bright headlights, a large black Jeep swerved around and headed stright for us, I saw briefly who was at the wheel "Charlotte! hold on!" I looped my arm around her waist and jumped, the air catching under my feet, Carter saw as well and grabbed Eleanor, jumping and punching his prothestic metal arm into the wall, hanging there as the Jeep ran over the zombie horde. Charlotte clung to me, i could feel her heartbeat pounding a mile a minute. She smelled of lavender, lavender mixed with blood. As the Jeep swerved onto the street it stopped, Nate and Allison got out and smiled at us "Told you we'd be back" Nate said, pushing back his long brown hair, Allison chuckled lightly, Allison never really said anything, she was too shy. Carter and Eleanor dropped to the ground, Carter pulled up his sleeve, hiding his prothestic limb, The air lowered me and we landed on our feet, I let Charlotte go and she blushed, stepping back. "Nice one Nate, thought we were goners there" I walked up to the Jeep and looked at it, it was scratched and battered but it still looked almost new, plus the back was full of food and water "It must have belonged to someone who was trying to escape..." Allison held something in her hand, a teddy bear "Was that from the car?" She nodded and I felt a pang in my stomach as i imagined the child that owned the bear walking around the street, one of the undead. "Anyway...we have ourselves a ride, lets get out of here" It had been nearly 2 years since Hades had brought the Underworld to the surface, at first we didn't understand what was going on, when people died, they came back and had a taste for human flesh, the gods had become silent...We were all scared... Then we learned the truth, Hades had started his revolution against the gods...and he had brought the Apocolypse with him. We had tried to fight back, Percy Jackson led us but it was all for nothing, the camp was still attacked by a Zombie army and Percy had been killed. We were lucky to be alive. That was 2 years ago...the day that the world really did end, we were all thats left, hopefully more survived...hopefully. But all we wanted was to survive, and we will, no matter the cost. Category:Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús Category:Luke 12346 Category:Chapters Category:Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús (Remake) Category:The Dead Resistance